JumpStart Fanon Wiki:Policy
This page contains JumpStart Fanon Wiki's guidelines. Keep these points in mind in order to keep this wiki safe and friendly for all contributors. For general wiki guidelines, check out Wikia's Terms of Use and Wikia Community Central's Community Guidelines. Editing *All users can edit or create articles on this wiki. *Users should not edit other users' pages. User pages are expected to be used for personal use only. *Only registered users can edit the main page. *Please respectful of other users' contributions, and avoid removing user contributions unless they violate the Content Guidelines. *Please be mindful if a page has the PermissionEdit template. Pages with this template have been requested to be edited only by the creator of the page, and potentially those with permission from the creator. If you like the page's content and would like to add to it, ask for the creator's permission, or consider making a similar (but not copied) page. *We encourage users to keep their contributions related to JumpStart, in at least some way. Instead of creating articles for characters/franchises not related to JumpStart, it would be preferable to link to that character/franchise's page on another wiki instead. Pages that are deemed to be too off-topic may be considered for deletion. *Please add appropriate templates at the tops of articles for clarity. If an article is about a fan character, add the FanCharacter template. If an article is about an official character, add the OfficialCharacter template. To view other templates that can be added to articles, view the templates category. For information about adding templates, see JumpStart Fanon Wiki:Help/Adding Templates. *Please keep general wiki etiquette in mind, and try to keep edits constructive and avoid spamming. A example of a non-constructive edit would be adding the 'Fan games' category to an article about a character, or inserting a lot of unintelligible gibberish onto a page. Content Guidelines *Please refrain from adding offensive and/or inappropriate content, including profane, disturbing, suggestive, discriminatory, defamatory, or otherwise clearly offensive language or pictures, such as swear words or allusions to violence. *Please refrain from uploading fan-created content that isn't yours, or claiming another fan's content as your own. Similarly, don't claim official JumpStart content or content from other sources as your own. *Please add appropriate templates to the descriptions of images for clarity. If an image is official, unedited artwork, add the OfficialArt template. If an image uses official artwork that has been edited from its original appearance, add the EditedArt template. If an image is completely fan-produced, add the FanArt template. For information about adding templates, see JumpStart Fanon Wiki:Help/Adding Templates. Inappropriate Behavior *Don't harass, threaten, insult other users. If you believe another user is acting harmfully, please report it in a respectful manner. *Don't delete pages or remove content, unless it violates the content guidelines. User Blocks When a user is blocked, they are restricted in their ability to edit the wiki. Users can receive a block for engaging in inappropriate behavior as discussed above. 'Preface to Blocks' *Before an admin chooses to block a user, they must attempt to notify the user that their behavior is considered inappropriate. *Users who have been blocked or have received a block warning are encouraged to communicate with an admin. Refusing to reply means that the admin can't understand the user's point of view. *Engaging in rude behavior while trying to justify your edits will increase your chances of getting blocked. Please be civil in discussions. 'Blocking' *If a user further engages in inappropriate behavior after receiving a warning, they are liable to be blocked. *Repeated offenses after a user has already been blocked with result the user being blocked for a longer period of time. *If a user has already been blocked on this wiki at least several times, it may result in a block that will never expire. *Users can still use the talk pages after being blocked, and can discuss their block with the admins. If a user engages in inappropriate behavior on the talk pages, this will result in their talk page privileges being revoked as well.